Discovering Love
by Ellivia22
Summary: set during "My oh Maya." In order to snag Maya, Zack asks London to help him. However things don't go according to plan. Now instead of gaining a girlfriend, Zack is confused about his feelings towards both Maya and London. Will he figure out his feelings in time? Will London get the guy she's always wanted? LOCK, very slight Zaya. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello all! According to my poll, majority of you wanted me to write about Zack and London. Well your wish is my command. Instead of being a oneshot like I usually do, this will be a multi chapter fic. This story starts right in the middle of "My oh Maya". I really hope you like it. Please review. Love, Ellivia22~

Disclaimer: if I owned Suite Life, Zack and London would've hooked up before the series ended.

**Discovering Love**

** By: Ellivia22**

**Chapter 1: Heartbreaking Confession**

***London's POV***

I hide behind the entrance to the Lido Deck and wait for Zack's signal. Since I am out of sight for the moment I let my emotions show. My fists are clenched, my teeth gritted. On the inside my heart is shattering. Doing this for Zack is going to kill me.

Zack has been in my heart since we got on the ship. I love his sweet, sensitive interior that he hardly ever shows. I love his sense of humor and how charming he can be. And everytime he looks at me with his intense blue eyes I feel my insides turn into mush.

After everything we've been through during the marriage project I thought we had a chance. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes. Now with Maya in the picture I don't see us ever being together. The only reason I'm doing this is because I'd do anything for him.

"I think you're getting the wrong idea about me being a player. I'm actually a great guy. Ask anyone."

That's my cue. Forcing a broad grin on my face, I rush onto the Lido Deck. "There you are, Zacky-poo," I say in fake cheerfulness. "I just wanted to say that you were the best boyfriend I ever had." _Or would be if you actually dated me_. "So respectful, loving, sweet, and very non playerish."

Zack comes close to me just as we had rehearsed. I am barely able to register his words. Maya could never appreciate Zack the way I do. I know how true my words are about him.

"Oh, so you two dated," Maya says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"We sure did," I say, forcing my smile to be bigger. Zack's arm goes around my shoulders. My entire body tingles from his touch.

"That's interesting because when I asked you about him, you said and I quote 'YUCK!'"

_Because nobody is to know how I really feel about him_.

Zack leaves my side. I force my eyes to remain dry and the smile to stay on my face as he looms closer to Maya. Jealousy is consuming me so fast and I have no desire to stop it. "You asked about me?"

"Well when I first met you I admit I thought you were kinda cute." Maya answers.

"You thought I was cute," Zack repeats, sounding pleased.

_She likes him too_. I snap. I can't stand this any longer. If Zack is supposed to be with anyone, it should be me. I'm the one who truly loves him. "Wait a second. Did you just call my man cute?"

"London..." Zack says in a warning voice.

"Are you trying to move in on him?"

"London!"

I take off my earrings, absolutely furious. He's defending her. "Honey, hold my earrings. I'm about to throwdown!"

Before I can reach my intended target Zack grabs me around the waist and starts pulling me away from Maya. I hear him shout more reassurances to Maya, making me even madder. I continue to yell and scream as I struggle against his grip, not caring about what I'm saying.

Zack doesn't let go of me until we reach an empty lounge. I turn to face him. He glares at me furiously. "What in the hell was that all about?"

I pretend to look confused. "What? Did I not do a good job?"

"Drop the act! You just made things worse and you know it. I thought you agreed to help me."

I immediately drop my phony stupid look. I stare at him defiantly, letting my true emotions show. I can't hold them back any longer anyway. "You're right. I did agree to help. Doesn't mean I like it."

Zack's face softens slightly, but his blue eyes are still blazing. "What do you mean? You don't like her?"

"I like her. I just don't think she deserves you. You deserve someone who knows you inside and out; someone who loves you for who you are."

"Like who?"

"Like me. I love you, Zack. I've loved you for years. Every word I told Maya about you during our act is true. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

Quickly I reach up, pull his face closer, and press my lips firmly on his. His lips are sweet and surprisingly gentle. A second later I pull away. My heart is beating fast. Then before he can say anything else, I bolt out of the lounge. I have no idea where I'm going, nor do I care. I just want to get as far away from Zack Martin as I can, leaving my broken heart behind.

**LZL**

***Zack's POV***

Once London is out of the room I collapse into the sofa, burying my face in my hands. I feel so frustrated. Women are complicating. I have no idea why I bother putting up with them.

I just don't understand why London did a 180 all of a sudden. She seemed so eager to help me-even enthusiastic. Why would she help me try to snag Maya even though she doesn't like the idea. It makes no sense.

_I love you_

London's devastated face flashes in my mind. I've never seen her express so much emotion before. Now that I think about it she's expressed more emotion today than I've ever seen. Even this morning.

_I knocked on London's door, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans. I was having a hard time wooing Maya and I needed all the help I could get. I knew the right person to ask without hesitation. London had always been a good friend to me. I knew I could depend on her._

_ The door swung open, revealing London. Even though I was sure that I was in love with Maya, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful London looked. She was wearing a sparkling green tank top and black pants. Her dark hair was half up, half down. Like usual her make up wasn't overdone, making her brown eyes sparkle. My hormones were starting to go wacky because of her beauty. She smiled at me._

_ "Hey Zack. What's up?"_

_ I snapped out of staring at her. I was on a mission. I couldn't get distracted. "London, I need your help."_

_ She opened the door wider. "Of course. Come on in." The door closed behind me. "What can I do for you?"_

_ "I need your help. Maya somehow heard about my player reputation. I know I shouldn't care, but I really like this girl. I mean _really_. I need your help with convincing her that I can be a good boyfriend. I need you to pretend that we used to date."_

_ Silence._

_ I turned to face her. After a moment a wide smile spread across her face that looked forced. Her brown eyes had lost their spark and looked pained. "Of course I'll help you. After all, what are best friends for?"_

_ "Thanks London. You're the best."_

_ I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. My heart started to race. I had never felt that before. I pushed the feeling aside. It was probably excitement that I was about to snag Maya at last._

_ I pulled away a moment later. "Okay so here's the plan..." As I continued to tell her my plan I could've sworn I saw her heart break behind her deep brown eyes._

What am I going to do? I hate that London is hurting, especially since I'm the primary cause of it. There's got to be something I can do to makes things right. But what? I can't lead her on. I can't let her think that I have feelings for her when I only consider her a friend. Though I have to admit, that kiss she gave me was amazing. I've got to find a way to ease her torment, though I have no idea how. I've never been good in the comforting department. Just ask my brother, Cody.

I rise from the sofa, my hands stuffed in my pockets. I have to do this before I pursue Maya. I just hope that I don't hurt London anymore than I already have.

**ZLZ**

***London's POV***

"Come on, Londie. Tell me what happened," my manicurist Luci asks gently.

I shake my head silently, the tears still dampening my face. I've been crying nonstop since I told Zack the truth. I didn't expect him to confess his feelings for me, nor did I expect the rejection to hurt this much. To temporarily distract myself I went to my favorite manicurist on the ship.

Luci has been my manicurist ever since we got on the ship. She's two years older than me and also has Thai in her. Once I found out about her love for shopping, we instantly bonded. She's always been so understanding and attentive. No matter what I had to say, she would always listen and offer me advice.

The fact that I'm unusually quiet and sobbing has alarmed her greatly. She knows that I love Zack and would understand how I'm feeling. I just don't think I can get the words out.

After another long, strained silence my newly polished nails are dry. I carefully place some cash on her workstation and rise to my feet. "Thank you for the mani and pedi, Luci." my voice cracks. "I'll see you next week."

"London..."

I start running away from the nail salon. I am obviously too upset to watch where I"m going because I slam into something hard. The breath is knocked out of me. When I regain my balance I realize that I ran into the last person I want to see right now.

"Are you okay," Zack asks in concern, clutching onto my elbow tight to help me keep my balance.

I pull away from him. My eyes immediately travel to the floor. I am too ashamed to look at the one I love. "Sorry, Zack," I mumble, walking past him.

He grabs my arm again, more gently this time. "Wait. We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say."

"Then just listen." His voice lowers. "London, you've been one of my best friends since I was twelve years old. And I appreciate the fact that you helped me out of the goodness of your heart. Though it kills me to hurt you even more, I can't return your feelings. I'm so sorry."

I force back a sob using all my strength. Zack lifts my chin and wipes the tears from my eyes. "Is there anything I can do to help make this easier on you?"

I knock his hand aside. "Yes. You can leave me alone. Forever."

Then I turn and hurry away, determined to stay as far away from Zack Martin as possible.

**So there's chapter 1. A little sad, but it gets better, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Receiving Much Needed Advice

(A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had a horrible weekend, and this week isn't going to be much better. But I know that putting up a chapter will help a little bit. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. Please continue to do so. It would mean so much to me. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life I would go on the S.S. Tipton to relax. I need a vacation.

**Discovering Love**

** Chapter 2 Receiving Much Needed Advice**

** *Zack's POV***

_One week later_

My hand runs through the cold water as I wash an empty cup. It's 3PM and only a half hour until my shift is over. Then I'm going to relieve some stress by beating Cody at a couple of games of air hockey.

When I get some spare time during my shift, my eyes dart around the Lido Deck, looking for two brunettes. One that I want to be my girlfriend, the other I wish would talk to me. But Maya has been having different shifts than me lately and London has been avoiding me like the plague. I guess she was serious when she told me to leave her alone. The only time I see her now is in class-when she shows up that is.

The worst part about London avoiding me is how much I miss her. No longer do I have someone to snicker with in class, someone to confide in. When she does show up to class, she has ceased her wisecracks at Ms. Tutweiller. The thing I miss most of all is her bright smile and sparkling eyes. I've been missing her so much that I haven't thought about trying to get Maya to go out with me. When ever I try to think about it, London's bold confession rings back in my head.

"Zack, hello? Earth to Zack?"

Maya is standing in front of the juice bar, wearing her usual yellow work shirt and apron. Her hand is waving up and down in front of my face. I had been so preoccupied with my thoughts on London that I didn't even notice that Maya has started her shift. A part of me wants to tell her how beautiful her brown hair is, but can't bring myself to. I smile flirtatiously at her, taking more effort than usual.

"Hey."

She ignores my flirtatious smile. "I need two passion fruits and a mango splash."

"Coming right up. If you need help drinking any of those I'll be glad to help."

I can tell Maya is having a hard time fighting back a smile. I should feel happy that she still seems interested in me, but I don't. Instead I feel confused. "I'll keep that in mind." Then she returns to take more customers' orders.

My eyes follow her until she's on the other side of the Lido Deck. I start making the drinks. What's wrong with me? Why has flirting with Maya become so difficult? So uncomfortable? Do I still feel guilty for hurting London?

Once I'm done mixing the drinks I place them on a tray for Maya to pick up. My mind continues to feel fuzzy. I can't go through a situation like this again. Not if I want Maya to be my girlfriend, which I'm pretty sure that's what I want. I can't believe this day has come, but I need to get advice from my twin brother. He should know what I need to do. After all he did date Bailey for a year. All I know is I can't wait to get my life back on track.

**ZLZ**

I slam my blocker hard against the puck, sending it zigzag across the table. Cody manages to block it, but barely. I'm ahead 9-4 and have won two game already. My confused emotions are giving me more energy than I thought.

"Geeze Zack," Cody says in slight exasperation. "You don't need to demolish the puck. Just try to send it in my goal."

I ignore him. My mind is still fuzzy from earlier. Thoughts of Maya and London continue to occupy it; my adoration for Maya and my longing to talk to London again. I should've known better than to let two girls occupy my mind at the same time.

With one last hit, a little softer this time, the puck slides into the goal. I pump my fist in the air. "Game point!" I grin at my brother. "Ready for another round, Codester?"

Cody puts the blocker aside and leans against the table. "How about instead you tell me what's bothering you."

I feign a look of innocence. "What makes you think something's bothering me?"

He gives me a knowing look. "Because I'm your twin and I know that you only play this vigorously when you have a lot on your mind."

I lean against the table too, next to Cody. My arms are folded, my eyes lowered. "It's Maya. No, it's London. Well, both of them. I've made things really complicating and I have no idea how to fix it."

"What did you do this time?"

I sigh wearily. "I convinced London to help me try to get Maya to go out with me. She was totally into the idea. At least I thought she was. But when we acted my plan, she went ballistic and tried to attack Maya."

Cody whistles. "Wow. Something must've really set her off."

"Yeah I had to pull her off the Lido Deck. It wasn't until then," my face starts to heat up.

"Until what?" he asks, smirking.

"Until she kissed me and told me that she was in love with me. That was when her actions became clear."

"You stole the heart of the Tipton airhead. Nice, bro."

"Don't call her that," I say defensively. "She's not really like that."

A small silence passes between us as Cody stares at me closely. I feel as though I'm being Xrayed. "So that's why you guys haven't been hanging out lately." he comments.

"She told me to leave her alone. It wasn't until now that I realize how much I really miss her. I miss having her as my friend. But I know that hanging out with her would hurt her even more. I hate the fact that I hurt her in the first place."

"And what's the deal with Maya, besides the fact that she's resisting your charms?"

My hand starts fiddling with the blocker. "I don't know. I've been wanting to flirt with her all week, but I just haven't been motivated to do so."

"Plus you can't stop thinking about what London told you."

I glare at him half playfully. He knows me better than I know myself sometimes. I don't know if I should feel annoyed or grateful. "Okay Mr. Know-It-All. What do you think I should do?"

"I think the reason you're holding back your flirting with Maya is because you're unsure about how your feelings for her. London's confession has confused you and you can't decide on what you want. What I think you should do is instead of trying to get together with Maya as fast as you can, but try getting to know her. London too. Then you can make a decision that is honest and fair to the both of them."

I make a face. "Getting to know two girls? That sounds like a lot of work to me."

"You'll manage," Cody says lightly.

"But what if I can't get London to talk to me?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

I smile a real smile at my twin. "Thanks Codes. I knew I could depend on you. _Now_ are you ready for another game?"

Cody grabs his blocker and digs in his pocket for more change. "Let's do it."

As we settle into another game of air hockey I feel my body finally relax. There's a solution to everything, as Cody has proven once again. All I have to do is talk to two girls and figure out which one I want to be with. How hard can that be?

**Thanks for reading please review. Next chapter will be up in a couple of days.**


	3. Chapter 3 Forced to Face The Problem

(Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life, I would've had a better series finale)

**Discovering Love**

** Chapter 3 Forced to Face the Problem**

** London's POV**

The sun rays hit my already tanned stomach. I stretch out on the lounge chair, trying to get more sun. Beside me is a nice glass of ice tea. It would seem to others that I'm totally relaxed. The reality is I'm doing this just trying to relax.

It's noon on Wednesday and instead of going to class I've been sunbathing in a secluded part of the ship that people hardly come to. A week and a half has passed since I told Zack the truth. Being in class with him all last week was so unbearable. He left me alone like I had asked, but every now and then I'd catch him staring at me and at Maya. And it hurt. A part of me thinks he's rubbing it in that he's in love with Maya instead of me. But I know in my heart that Zack is not the kind of guy to do something like that.

To spare myself more hurt I've ditched class the past couple of days. Not that that's a big deal since I always ditch class. To keep myself busy I've been doing things I usually do: shop, try out new clothes and make up, spa treatments. But no matter how hard I try I can't forget last week's horrible events. The worst part of all is even after everything that happened, I'm still absolutely crazy about Zack.

"Ahem."

I look up from the fashion magazine that I was attempting to read. Standing in front of me is a short man in a dark suit. "Oh hey Moseby," I say as cheerfully as I can.

He folds his arms. "London, why aren't you in class?"

"I decided not to go today. I really need to work on my suntan."

"You can't ditch any more classes," he says sternly. "Ms. Tutweiller will be forced to fail you and then I'll get in trouble with your father."

I feel slightly guilty. Daddy is always so hard on Moseby, even though Moseby is the one who raised me. I really ought to go to class for his job security. Yet just the thought of facing Zack makes me want to do anything else but that.

"I don't want to go to stupid sea school," I protest, my lips forming into a pout. "It's no fun!"

He ignores my whining. "Your father also told me that if you flunk out he will disinherit you."

I sit bolt upright. "WHAT! He can't do that!"

"Yes he can, London, and I have a feeling he'll actually do it. I know your father hasn't always been there for you, but he does care about you and wants you to get a full education." He gives me a long measuring look. "So I suggest you go back to class and face Zack. You have to face him sooner or later."

I stare at him in shock. "You know about Zack? How?"

"London, I know you better than anybody. I know that you've been missing class because something happened between you two. Besides, I heard you mumble his name before I got your attention."

I sigh. So much for hiding my emotions. "It'll work out all right," Moseby says encouragingly. "Now go to class, and don't forget if you need to talk about it, come find me."

I smile a real smile-the first one in what feels like forever. It's nice to know that there's someone on the ship that I can depend on. "Thanks Moseby."

I rise to my feet, pulling on my pink and blue cover over my new designer bikini, then head back to my cabin to change. Moseby's right. I can't run away from my problems, no matter how much I want to. I need to face them in order for things to get better. _I can handle Zack _I think furiously, _I can!_

When I walk into Ms. Tutweller's class ten minutes later, I feel my determination dissolve as soon as I see Zack. He looks good today in his black and teal T-shirt and jeans. This is going to be harder than I thought.

ZLZ

**Zack's POV**

"And then Nick told me that he could never be with someone who has 100 cats. I told him that I only had 56, but he still broke up with me," Ms. Tutweiller wails, breaking into more tragic sobs.

I roll my eyes. How did we manage to get from the Gulf War to Ms. Tutweiller's latest dump story? No wonder I'll most likely fail her class. I never learn anything. To distract myself I pull out the bag of potato chips that I had leftover from lunch hand start munching away happily. Only 3.5 hours until I'm free for the day.

The door of the classroom opens. I divert my attention from my sobbing teacher to see London enter. Mentally I sigh in relief. I haven't seen her in what feels like forever. I was staring to worry about her. Now I can finally start working on Cody's advice about getting to know two girls. I want to start with London, since I've known her the longest.

Ms. Tutweiller stops in mid sob. "Welcome London. It's good to see you back in the classroom. I hope you like it here, because you have detention for the rest of the week."

To everybody's surprise, London doesn't have a comeback. Instead she just slides in her seat and faces forward. Only London, Cody, and I are the ones who know why she's acting so strange. Ms. Tutweiller gives her a strange look then thankfully goes back to talking about the Gulf War.

I tune my teacher out, my eyes still focused on London. Her shoulders are hunched slightly. She's too beautiful in her blue sparkling tank top and jeans to be sad. I wish there was a way I could cheer her up. If only I could be alone with her. But she refuses to be anywhere near me.

Then it hits me. It's so obvious, I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. London has detention for the rest of the week, and so far is the only one in the class who does. All I have to do is get detention too, then I'll have time alone with her. And knowing me, getting detention is not a hard thing to do at all.

I rip out a corner of paper from my notebook and shove it in my mouth. I chew it easily from years of experience. I know this is totally juvenile, but hey, Cody says I'll never mature. Then, taking out my overused peashooter from my backpack, I send the spitball at my intended target.

SPLAT!

The spitball hits the blackboard right between the words Gulf and War. Ms. Tutweiller spins around fast. "Who was that?" she asks, even though her eyes are staring at me accusingly.

Everybody in the classroom points at finger at me, confirming her suspicions. I grin innocently.

"You will stay after school too, Zack Martin. And I promise you, it won't be fun. You'll be scrubbing my blackboard from top to bottom."

I scowl as to not raise suspicion. Inside I'm grinning. Now I'll have the opportunity to make London feel better somehow and get to know her. My life is about to get back on track.

**LZL **

**London's POV**

My body is completely rigid. This can't possibly be happening. I've been spending all my time trying to avoid Zack Martin, and now I'm forced to be alone with him in a classroom. Fate is cruel.

Unwillingly I turn my head to look at him. His pale face is serious, but his blue eyes are glinting mischievously. I glare at him, feeling absolutely furious. All I get in return is a gentle smile. I turn back around and pretend to listen to Ms. Tutweiller. I'm determined to ignore him even more now, because I know this was no accident.

He had this planned.

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Detention

(A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I had lost confidence and bad writer's block. But here I am back with another chapter. I really hope you like it. Take care and please review. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life I would've had made a better season 3. I think it wasn't as good as the other two.

** Discovering Love**

** Chapter 4 Detention**

** Zack **

_This better be worth it_ I think in annoyance as I scrub the top of the blackboard vigorously.

"Don't forget the small speck in the left corner," Ms. Tutweiller says without looking up from the latest romance novel that she's reading.

"Yes Ma'am," I answer.

So far this detention is not going as planned. I've been trying to get some alone time with London, but Ms. Tutweiller won't let us out of her sight. It's as if she doesn't trust us or something. I glance briefly at London. She's staring intently at her textbook. I bet you anything she's reading a fashion magazine instead. Her long black hair falls over her still tense shoulders.

A sudden vibration sound echoes around the room. I figure it's either London or Ms. Tutweiller's cell phone, since mine is in my pocket and the battery is dead. That's what I get for playing games so much on it during class.

Ms. Tutweiller lets out a gasp of surprise. "It's Nick! Maybe he wants me back. I'll be right outside the door, so don't even think about trying to leave." With that she grabs her cell and closes the door behind her. I see her red hair through the window, telling me that her back is to the door. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said that we can't leave.

I grin broadly. Talk about perfect timing. I drop the soapy sponge into the bucket and get down from the small ladder I was standing on in order to reach the top. I grab the desk across from her and pull it closer. She doesn't acknowledge my presence. "London," I ask gently.

No response. She is obviously ignoring me. Suddenly I find myself staring at her lips. She's wearing what looks like pink lip gloss. I suddenly get the urge to grab her and place my lips against hers. _Focus Martin_ I scold myself. _You're on a mission_.

I look over her shoulder. Indeed she's reading one of her magazines instead of the actual textbook. Probably Vogue. "I like that one," I say, pointing at the long glittery purple dress the model is wearing. I can't help but think how great that dress would look on London.

She slams her magazine shut and glares at me furiously. I can still see the small amount of hurt behind her dark eyes. "What part of 'leave me alone' didn't you understand?"

"I was wondering if you would like to play a game with me. You know, to pass the time until detention is over," I ask quickly.

"What kind of game?"

"It's called Twenty Questions. We each ask the other questions and the other person has to answer honestly. Want to play?"

"You? Answer honestly?"

I place a hand over my heart, pretending to look wounded. A smirk tugs at her lips. "I promise you I will."

"Fine. As long as I get to go first."

"Shoot."

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I want to be your friend. My turn. What's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

I grin. I should've known that from most of the clothes in her wardrobe. "Green for me. Your turn."

"Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Because I care about you," I answer, trying to ignore her hostile tone. "What's your favorite smoothie?"

"Wild Berry." Before I can tell her mine, she shoots out her next question. "Are you serious about trying to get Maya."

"Yes."

At first it's hard to get any information from London, because she's so hostile. It's not until question ten that she relaxes completely. Even though she's trying hard not to show it, I know she's having fun. Finally I'm starting to learn things about her such as her favorite magazine is Vogue, and the place she would like to visit the most is Thailand. The question we both connected on so far is how we both have the desire to go to college someday."Okay, my turn," London says energetically when we reach question 15. "What's the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?"

My cheeks flush from the memory. "When I told this kid Theo off for insulting Cody. I told him I didn't want to be friends anymore and I had to give back everything he loaned me, which included the clothes I was wearing. So I had to ride the city bus back to the hotel in just my undershirt and boxers."

A couple of giggles escape London. "I can see why that would be embarrassing."

I glare at her playfully. "Okay then, what's you're most embarrassing moment?"

Her laughter dies down and she looks all serious again. "When I got kicked out of high school for the first time. I was just about to finish sophomore year and Daddy was going to come and throw a big party for me. Which would've been awesome, since I hardly ever see my dad. I guess I skipped too many classes. It was so humiliating and the disappointed look on Daddy's face haunts me to this day."

"How often do you see your dad?" I ask in curiosity, not caring if that's considered my next question. I've known London for five years, yet I know little about her family life except her father is very rich and has been married more than a dozen times.

"Last time I saw him was Christmas three years ago. And even then, it was only for a few minutes." Her eyes turn sad. "I haven't seen my mother since my sixteenth birthday almost four years ago. Moseby's practically raised me."

Wow. And I thought the situation with my dad touring a lot and Cody and I being away from my mom was hard. I couldn't imagine not seeing either of them for years. I feel myself connecting with London in even more ways than before. The longer I look at her beautiful dark hair and stunning brown eyes, the faster my heart begins to beat. And the more I learn about the person behind the mask, the more I want to warp my arms around her and kiss her. What's happening to me?

I give her a sympathetic, yet understanding smile. "I only see my dad a couple times a year since he's on tour all the time. And I know what you mean about being a disappointment. Both my parents expect me to get straight A's like Cody, but I never am able to do it."

London returns my smile. She must get the connection we're making too. "My turn," she says after a moment. "Question sixteen. What is your biggest regret?"

I end up saying the first thing that comes to my mind. "Hurting you."

Before I can stop myself I cup her face in my hands. Her brown eyes grow huge, complete shock on her face. I lean in closer. I feel her breath quicken on my cheek. My heart accelerates. Right when I'm about to touch her lips she turns her head, making my lips brush against her cheek. A shock hits me and travels from my head to my feet.

"We should probably get back to work," London says quietly, her eyes definitely avoiding my gaze. "Ms. Tutweiller should be in here any second."

"Right," I say finally snapping back into my senses. _I'm in love with Maya, I'm in love with Maya, I'm in love with Maya_ I repeat over and over in my head. I get up from the chair and head towards the blackboard.

"One last question," I say, turning my attention back to her. She looks at me, her eyebrow raised. Pink patches are on her cheeks. "Will there ever come a time when you'll be able to forgive me for everything that happened last week?"

She gives me a small smile. "I already have."

I feel relieved as I climb back on the stool and scrub the blackboard once more. But the relief is short-lived. Now all I'm feeling is utter confusion. _I'm in love with Maya._

But do I still believe that?


	5. Chapter 5 Confusing Emotions

(A\N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. I hope you guys haven't given up on me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Love, Elliva22)

Disclaimer: Suite Life is not mine, sadly.

**Discovering Love**

** Chapter 5 Confusing Emotions**

**Zack**

The sun begins to rise. The sky changes to a bluish green color. I rub my eyes and sit up in the lounge chair on the Lido Deck. I don't remember falling asleep last night. Did I fall asleep out here? If so, why didn't Kirby or Mr. Moseby catch me?

This is so unlike me. I mean I never lounge on a chair on the Lido Deck just to think. Heck, I usually try not to think at all if I can help it. Last night, however, I couldn't clear my mind, no matter how hard I tried. Instead I spent the whole night thinking about London and the confusing events that occurred hours before.

I've always loved London as a best friend. But after all the events that occurred during detention yesterday I am now more confused than ever. Do I love London like I love Maya? Or do I love London even more than Maya? Do I still love Maya at all? Why did I try to kiss London?

"You sure are up early, Zack."

I nearly jump out of my skin. I didn't realize that I wasn't alone up here. Luckily it isn't Moseby or Kirby who caught me. Instead it's a petite, pale skinned brunette. "Oh hey Maya," I say, giving her a small smile. _Another pleasant sight to see when waking up_ I want to say, but can't bring myself to.

"So what are you doing out here?" she asks, joining me on the vacant lounge chair next to me.

"To be honest, I have no idea," I confess. "I just woke up to find myself out here. Either I fell asleep or Cody's playing a prank on me."

Maya giggles lightly. "Well at least you got to see a beautiful sunrise."

"Yeah."

We sit there for a few moments in silence as the sun fully rises. This could be considered a romantic moment where I could make a move. I don't feel up to it, but at the same time I don't want to give up my goal of getting to know her.

I steal a glance at the girl beside me. Maya doesn't have the stunning beauty that London has, but she is still very attractive in her knee length yellow dress. I swallow hard. It's now or never. "Maya?"

She glances at me. "Yeah."

I hesitate, then force myself to continue. "I know you heard about my player ways. And I admit that they are true. But I was hoping that you'd still be willing to meet me for dinner tonight, just as friends." I make sure to emphasize on the last few words.

Maya stares at me. "Just as friends?" she repeats suspiciously.

I turn in my lounge chair so that I'm directly facing her. I have a horrible pain in the pit of my stomach, but I ignore it."Look, Maya. The truth is that from the moment I saw you I wanted to date you. I mean _really_ date you. I know that you don't trust me. So I thought we could start out as friends first. I'd like to get to know you."

After a long pause Maya finally speaks. "All right. I'll meet you in the Aqua Lounge at 7PM. That's when the Yankees play the Red Sox. Try one move on me and you'll find yourself alone fast."

I nod in agreement. "Sounds fair." I smile and rise from my chair. "I better get ready for class. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Zack."

I leave the Lido Deck, my heart pounding. I finally have a non date with Maya. At least I'll get to spend some time alone with her at last. Yet I can't help but feel like I'm making a huge mistake. I push the feeling aside. What could possibly go wrong?

ZLZ

Twelve hours later I enter the elevator to go to the Aqua Lounge. Technically I still have fifteen minutes until I meet Maya, but I want to stop by the flower shop. I want to get her some yellow flowers. Yellow for friendship. I hope she doesn't think I'm coming onto her.

The elevator stops on the next floor. It opens to reveal London and Bailey. Unconsciously I straighten my green polo shirt. London has an arm around Bailey's shoulders. Bailey has tears on her face and looks like she's trying so hard to keep it together.

I raise my eyebrow. I know full well what this is about. "What has my brother done this time?"

"Zack, don't," London scolds gently. "I just got her to calm down."

Bailey ignores her. "I s-saw him in the library. He was studying with Olympia Lawrence!"

I steal a glance at London. Instead of looking exasperated, she's looking at Bailey with deep concern. I open my mouth to say something comforting, but Bailey continues to rant. "I just don't understand what he could see in that stuck up blonde bimbo! She is totally out of his league! H-how could he do this to me?!"

I watch in amazement as London whispers some comforting words to our hysterical friend. I have never seen her so compassionate. I can't help but smile. London meets my gaze. "I'm taking her to the nail salon. I think that will help clear her mind."

"Good idea." I awkwardly pat Bailey's shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I bet if you and Cody just talk things out everything would get better."

Bailey snorts. "Cody is the _last_ person I want to talk to."

My eyes stay focused on London; the deep pools of her chocolate eyes, the rosy color of her lips. I notice that she's wearing the purple dress I saw in the Vogue magazine, complete with a purple hairband. I have forgotten that Bailey is in the elevator with us. I think London has too.

With a shaky hand, I move a lock of dark hair behind London's ear. I feel warm all over. London stares at me. I so badly want to ask her what she's thinking. I am spared uttering an excuse for touching her when the elevator doors open to the floor of the flower shop. "See you girls later. Feel better, Bailey." Then I bolt out of the elevator.

**London**

I twirl a lock of hair around my finger. My eyes remain shut as I try so hard to focus on the warm water soaking my feet and the chair massaging my back. Once again all my emotions are all mixed up, thanks to Zack. It started during detention yesterday and continues to affect me now. Instead of falling out of love with him, like I've been trying so hard to do, I love him more than ever.

Along with emotions of love and desire I am totally confused. Zack has been sending me all sorts of signals, first with his attempt to kiss me in detention, then the way he just touched me in the elevator. Not to mention the way he was looking at me with his crystal blue eyes.

Is he just playing with me, or is he finally starting to feel the same? I want to believe that his feelings are true, but I could be setting myself up for another heartbreak. I just don't know what to do.`

"I think I'll wear my favorite pink socks with London's taffeta red dress on my date with Zack tonight."

My eyes fly open. I sit bolt upright in my chair and glare at the girl in the chair beside me. "_What?!_"

Bailey grins at me then turns to Luci, who is scrubbing sea salt on my feet. "I told you that would get her attention. Don't worry, London. I was just kidding."

My body slumps against the chair in relief. "Not funny," I mumble, my hands over my face.

"Believe me, I don't think I can handle dating the other Martin twin. Cody was difficult enough. Besides it's quite obvious that Zack's totally into you."

"We're just friends," I mutter through my hands.

"That's not what it looked like to me in the elevator."

"What happened in the elevator?" Luci asks in curiosity.

"Oh nothing except Zack running his fingers through London's hair with a lovesick look on his face," Bailey says energetically. It's obvious that she's forgotten about her problems with Cody.

"Oh really?"

"That was nothing," I protest, my hands finally leaving my face. "He was just being friendly." Even I have a hard time believing the words that are coming out of my mouth.

"Oh please," Bailey scoffs. "He so would've kissed you if I wasn't there."

"Sounds like the cold shoulder you gave him has made him realize how special you are," Luci comments, now applying lotion on my legs. I almost regret telling both Bailey and Luci about my troubles with Zack. At the same time it's nice to have friends who I can get advice from. I have yet to tell them about the almost kiss Zack and I shared yesterday during detention. I want to keep that detail to myself.

"So what are you going to do now?" Luci asks.

"I don't know," I admit. I have given up trying to persuade my friends that Zack's actions were just a friendly gesture. "I mean, he already knows that I'm in love with him."

"We're docking in Portugal tomorrow. Maybe you could ask him to tour the city and have dinner together," Luci suggests.

Bailey claps her hands. "That's a great idea. There's a restaurant in Lisbon called Cervejaria de Trindade that's supposed to be really good."

I hesitate at first but then remember the intense care on Zack's face. I smile at my friends. "I think I will. Thanks guys."

I close my eyes as my body relaxes once more. If I play my cards right I might finally get Zack to be mine.

LZL

"So what do you want to do now?" Bailey asks as we leave the nail salon an hour later.

"I'm going to grab some dinner at the Aqua Lounge then go find Zack about tomorrow."

Bailey smiles, understanding that I need to be alone. "Well good luck. And thanks for cheering me up today. I really needed it."

I return her smile. "No problem. See you later."

We go our separate ways. Bailey heads towards the elevator and I walk down the stairs since the Aqua Lounge is only one floor below. My palms start to sweat in nerves. I seriously need to calm down, otherwise I'd freak Zack out.

Right when I reach the double doors I feel all my happy emotions drain from my body. I stand rigid at the entrance, not caring if I would be considered blocking traffic. Tears are already falling from my eyes.

Exactly parallel from me, sitting at a table by the aquarium are Zack and Maya. Though Zack is the most dressed up of the two, it's obvious that they are in the middle of dinner and having a great time. A bouquet of yellow tulips is beside Maya. However, the thing that catches my eyes the most is Maya's hand on top of Zack's. I guess he managed to get her after all.

I watch in devastation as Zack leans over and kisses Maya's cheek. That is the final blow. I turn on my heel and run the opposite direction. My chest burns in agony as my heart begins to break for the second time.

How could he do this to me? How could he lead me on to thinking that he was falling for me? The answer is quite obvious. He knew I loved him and decided to play with my heart until it broke again. I never thought Zack Martin could be so cruel.

I race into an empty elevator. Once the doors close I fall to the floor, my head in my knees. My throat is so tight from trying to hold back sobs. From this moment on I swear to never fall in love again. It's not worth it.

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Realization

(A:\N Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Take care :) ~Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: Suite Life is not mine, unfortunately.

**Discovering Love**

** Chapter 6 Realization**

** Zack**

This has been the most frustrating non date that I've ever been on. And it has nothing to do with Maya. In fact she looks very nice in her black and yellow sweater and blue jeans. It has nothing to do with the fact that I can't flirt with her either. Like I hoped, she accepted the yellow tulips as a friendly gesture. All of this is not Maya's fault, but all mine.

Instead of focusing my time on trying to learn about Maya and trying to get her to like me, I've been thinking about London nonstop. I keep thinking about the way I felt when I touched her hair in the elevator. Why can't I get her out my mind?

"You're spacing out again." Maya comments lightly, breaking into my thoughts.

I feel like a total jerk. I'm being unfair to Maya. How could I get her when I treat her like this. I force myself to focus on the girl I'm supposed to be in love with. "I'm so sorry, Maya. You must think that I'm a total jerk."

"No. Just one really confused guy."

I stare at her. She has a knowing smile on her face. "W-what do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean your thoughts are not on me, or this outing. But on London. Because you're still in love with her."

"What? No I'm not," I protest. "She's just my best friend. Nothing more. You're the one I"m in love with."

A slight blush appears on Maya's cheeks. "I am flattered that you think that. But I've seen the way you two look at each other in class. You're in love with her and have been for a while. Open your eyes, Zack."

I absorb her words. Is it true? Am I in love with London instead? Could I really give up my pursuit for Maya, or chasing girls in general and be in a relationship with a girl who's been my best friend for many years?

Then for the first time ever, I open my eyes. It's so obvious. Why didn't I see it sooner? This is why I can't get London out of my mind; why I ache to touch her; and most importantly to share another amazing kiss with her. This is why I would do absolutely anything to make her happy.

I am in love with London Tipton; very much in love.

Oh man.

Maya's hand lands gently on mine, but I don't notice. "Can I ask you something, Zack?"

"Yeah," I respond faintly.

"Why did you guys break up? I mean, it's obvious to everyone that you two are in love."

"We never dated," I confess. "I got her to pretend that we did in an effort to impress you." I lower my gaze to our hands. "I'm sorry, Maya, for everything."

"Don't be. I'm glad I was able to help. Maybe we can start over as friends."

I feel as though all the weight is off my shoulders. I'm madly in love with London. I just hope that she's still in love with me. I give Maya a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Sound good. Thanks Maya."

Maya grins back. "Anytime."

We resume our dinner and watch the baseball game on the closest TV screen. The Yankees are clobbering the Red Sox, but for once I don't care. I can't wait to find London. We have a lot of catching up to do.

**ZLZ**

Twenty minutes later I'm standing outside London's cabin. This time a dozen red roses are in my hand. I wipe the sweat off my forehead then knock. It's now or never.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

London opens the door. My heart rises in my throat at the sight of her. Then I realize that her eyes are red and her cheeks are wet with tears. Before I can ask her what's wrong she slams the door.

**SLAM!**

I pound on the door. "London! Let me in!"

"NO!"

"Why not?" I demand in confusion. "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did. Now go away!"

I stand there in shock and confusion. What did I do to make London so angry? I thought we made up yesterday. She may be too upset to listen to me right now, but I can't leave without telling her my feelings.

"If you want me to go, I'll go. But not until I tell you how I feel. London, I've fallen madly in love with you. You are the only girl for me."

The door swings open. London glares at me furiously. "I bet you said those exact same words to Maya an hour ago in the Aqua Lounge. And here I was, actually thinking that you were not the player everyone says you are. I actually thought you cared about me enough to not play with my heart. But I was so stupid! Zack, I mean it this time _leave me alone!_"

"London wait! Let me expl-."

Once again I find myself facing the door. My chest burns as for the first time ever, my heart starts to break. Slowly I trudge back to my cabin. I've permanently lost the girl of my dreams because I was so stupid. Silently I allow the tears to fall.

**Cody**

My stomach twists so painfully that I have to suck in a breath. Along with that, my chest becomes extremely tight. For once it's not because of how much I miss Bailey. I glance at the clock on my desk. 8:57PM. It's not as late as I thought it was. Abandoning my essay on "Hamlet" I rise from my desk and exit my cabin. For once I don't knock on the door. Instead I let myself in the cabin across the hall. There I find the reason why I feel so sick.

Zack is sitting in the middle of his bed. His arms are around his legs, head in his knees. His shoulders are shaking. I have never seen my brother shed a tear before, but I can tell that right now he is sobbing. Something happened. Something big.

Immediately I join my twin on the bed. I put an arm gently around his trembling shoulders. "Hey." I say gently. "What happened?"

Zack lifts his head and wipes his face. "I made a complete mess of everything."

I listen quietly as Zack recounts everything that occurred this evening. I can sense extreme guilt. I feel slightly guilty as well. The plan to get to know both London and Maya was my idea.

"No Cody, it's my fault," Zack chokes out, obviously reading my mind. "If I didn't fool around so much in the past maybe London would trust me. God I love her. I love her so much. Now it's too l-late."

I stare at my brother. For the first time ever I see the seriousness on his face. He's not lying to me. "It's not too late," I try to reassure him. "All you have to do is show London that your feelings for her are real."

"I can't," he mumbles miserably. "She told me told leave her alone permanently. I lost her. Forever."

He buries his head into my shoulder. I hug my brother tightly in an effort to calm him down. I forget about all my issues with Bailey or school. My main goal now is to fix everything between Zack and London. Somehow.

**CBC**

Early the next morning I enter the classroom, feeling very weary. My poor brother was so distraught that the only way to keep him calm was by staying the night. But no matter how hard I tried this morning, Zack flat out refused to go to class.

I slump in my desk and pull out my Hamlet essay that I have yet to finish. Luckily it's not due until next week. I can't figure out what to write. My mind is too occupied with trying to figure out how to help both Zack and London.

I hear a person enter the classroom, but I don't look up. Bailey is the only other person who arrives to class two hours early. Since the break up we've done the best we can to ignore each other.

"I think you should know that I've been up all night comforting London because of your brother!"

I look up from my essay to see Bailey in a pink striped shirt and overalls. Despite the fact that she's glaring at me, she still looks very pretty. I'm not going to ignore her hostile tone. Especially after all I went through last night with Zack.

"Yeah, well, I've been up all night comforting Zack because of London!"

"Why? He's the one who broke her heart!"

"He's suffering too because London wouldn't let him explain!"

Bailey snorts. "Explain what? That it wasn't working out and that Maya is more compatible? Oh please."

"No. That all this is my fault."

Her expression changes from anger to confusion. "I don't understand."

I sigh, avoiding her gaze. "After London confessed to Zack that she loved him, Zack came to me all confused. So I suggested that he actually get to know both London and Maya. From what Zack told me last night, he had been having strange feelings when it came to London. But last night Maya helped him realize that his feelings have always been for London."

It seems that Bailey is slowly starting to relax a bit. "I want to believe you. But London saw Zack kiss Maya."

"He said it was a friendly thank you." Bailey raises an eyebrow. I add quickly. "I can see how London thought otherwise. You should've seen the look on his face. He's definitely in love with her."

Hesitantly she joins me in the desk in front of me, then turns to face me. This is the closest we've been to each other since the dance last month. My heart starts to pound. Apparently I'm still attracted to her, despite the circumstances that we're in at the moment. "I have seen the way he looks at her. That's why I didn't want to believe what London told me. So what do we do now?"

I"m relieved to hear the word 'we'. I know that I can't fix this problem alone. "I'm not sure," I admit. "But we've got to do something. Zack and London are miserable without each other, and in turn will make our lives miserable."

Bailey grins, then looks uncomfortable for a split second. "How about we meet in the library after class to come up with a plan." A look of jealousy spreads across her face. "Unless you have another study date with Olympia Lawrence."

I almost laugh. A study date with Olympia Lawrence? She's just asked for help with a physics assignment. She's totally not my type, but I don't mention this to Bailey. It may sound bad, but I like the fact that she's jealous.

I smile pleasantly. "No. I'll see you after class."

Bailey faces forward as Ms. Tutweiller enters the classroom. Great. Now I have to work with someone who hates my guts. Hopefully we'll be able to come up with a plan without killing each other.

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Plan

(A\N: Sorry about the wait. I was gone on vacation for two weeks. But now I'm back and ready to put up another chapter. I really hope you like it. Please review. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: Suite Life is not mine :(

**Discovering Love**

** Chapter 7 The Plan**

** Cody**

"I don't like this plan either," Bailey says as she glances at the paper I'm writing on.

I sigh, ignoring the chatter of the other students in the library. Bailey has said that about my last three ideas. I still love her more than anything, but patience with my ex girlfriend is running out. I wonder what flaw she's going to point out about this plan.

"What's wrong with this one?" I ask.

"It's not going to work."

I slam my pencil on the desk. That has been her reason the other two ideas too. "I know that's not the reason. Why are you so against my ideas? Don't forget I came up with the plan to win you over and it worked."

"Yet your plan for the 'great date in Paris' ended up backfiring on you."

I glare at her. "The only reason it backfired is because you were off smooching with Jean Luc!"

Hurt and anger flashes in Bailey's eyes. We glare at each other. I suddenly feel a pang in my stomach, forcing me to focus. Zack is feeling worse. The both of us need to concentrate if we're going to be any help.

I sigh. "Look, Bailey, Zack's so distraught over losing London. I'm starting to worry about him. If we're going to try to help our friends we need to focus on them instead of our problems with each other. We need to work together."

Bailey lowers her eyes. "You're right."

I hold out my hand, which trembles slightly. "Truce?"

She takes it. A warm sensation spreads all the way down my arm. I had forgotten how her touch makes me feel. "Truce."

We stare at each other in the eyes. Bailey's eyes are full emotion, yet I can't tell what she's thinking at the moment. Is she thinking about me? After a moment we let go of each other's hands and go back to working on getting Zack and London together.

I pick up my pencil again. "Okay, seriously, what's wrong with my plan?"

"Well, locking Zack and London in a closet seems like a good idea, but we wouldn't be able to act on it until next week. We can't wait that long. I think I have a better idea if you'll hear me out."

I can't help but smile at the look of determination on Bailey's face. She's so cute. I decide to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Okay, shoot."

Bailey grabs the piece of paper that is in front of me. She draws a line under my carefully drawn plans. I move close so I can see what she's going to do. My heart starts to pound. It's been a while since I've been this close to her. It takes all the restraint that I have to not put my arms around her.

"How about we do a more direct approach. If what you're saying is true and Zack truly loves London, then we have to help him convince her."

"How are we going to do that?" I ask.

"Well, I was telling London about this restaurant in Lisbon. Have you heard of Cervejaria de Trindade?" I nod. I heard it's really good, but had never been there myself. "Maybe I could convince her to go on a 'blind date' to get her out of the cabin. But it will be with Zack instead."

"Don't you think she'd suspect it's really with him?"

"Not if I convince her that I'm just as angry at Zack as she is."

"Okay." I catch another flaw in her plan. "But when London sees Zack she probably would just run out." I argue.

A devious smile spreads across Bailey's face. "Not if I 'accidentally' let it slip to the press that she's there. London isn't about to make a scene when the paparazzi are around. She'll have to stay and listen to Zack."

"You're prepared to lie to London?" I ask.

Bailey looks slightly guilty. "I know I shouldn't, but the fact that she's suffering so much has become unbearable. I'm willing to do anything to make things right. Besides, once she gets together with Zack, she'll hopefully forget my lie."

The idea slowly starts to grow on me. If Zack gets the opportunity to pour his heart out, London might listen. "You're right, Bailey. That is a good plan. Just one little thing."

"What's that?"

"We should be there to intervene just in case things turn ugly."

She nods in approval. "Good thinking." Her eyes widen as she realizes what this could mean. "You mean, like pretend we're on a date."

"Yes! I-I mean no," I say quickly. I feel heat in my cheeks. "We're just keeping an eye on our friends. So it's not technically a date. That is, if you're up for it."

Bailey shrugs and gives me a beautiful smile. "Why not? We've gotten this far without killing each other. I suppose I can survive another day."

"Great! We'll launch the plan this Sunday." I rise from my chair. "Come on. Let 's go tell Zack our plan."

After a moment of hesitation she follows me out of the library. I hold my breath briefly. I hope this plan works, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it.

**Bailey**

Ten minutes later, Cody and I arrive outside Zack's cabin. My heart thuds in my chest. I haven't hung out with Cody this much since the break up. I can't keep my eyes off his slender build, wavy blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes. Has being around him again aroused feelings that I've been trying to ignore? Should I make amends and try our relationship over again? I'm not sure. Besides there's still the obstacle of Olympia Lawrence.

Cody knocks on the door. "Zack?"

"Go away," comes Zack's muffled voice from the other side. I raise my eyebrow. That's not like him.

"It's me, Cody,"

No response. Cody opens the cabin door and motions me to follow him inside. Almost immediately I understand Cody's worry about his brother. And I thought London was bad.

Zack is leaning against the pillows on his bed, his arms and legs sprawled out wide as if they were limp. His eyes are open, yet show no emotion. By the looks of him and the faint tear stains on his face, he looks absolutely devastated.

"I told you not to come in here," Zack mumbles.

"Since when do I listen to you," Cody says lightly, obviously trying to get his brother to smile. No luck.

Cody joins Zack on the bed. I sit at the end of it. Cody glances at me. I nod in encouragement. "So listen, bro. Bailey and I have come up with an idea how you can win London back."

Zack stares at us, his eyebrow raised. " You guys came up with a plan _together_?"

"It's true," I say as I enter the conversation. "Cody and I have a plan. We're sure that it will work."

He doesn't look convinced. His pale face is hard. "Why should I trust the word of two people who are still having issues with each other? What do you two know about mending a broken friendship?"

Cody and I glance at each other. Zack does have a valid point, which is unusual for him. Silently we send signals back and forth on who is going to speak next .

"You're my brother and London is our friend," Cody says, squeezing Zack's shoulder gently. "You two are so important to us that Bailey and I have put our differences aside to help get you guys together."

I have to ease my conscience. "You _do_ love her, right?"

Zack looks at me straight in the eye. For the first time I notice that his eyes are bloodshot. He looks dead serious. "More than anything."

Satisfied I nod to Cody, who proceeds to tell Zack the plan. My attention turns not to the plan that is being discussed, but on the younger of the Martin twins. There is no point denying that I'm still in love with Cody. I'm just not ready to forgive and forget the incident in Paris just yet.

I put Cody out of my mind for the time being. Right now the main thing is getting Zack and London together. Once we're done talking to Zack I have to do the hardest part of our plan: telling a white lie to London to lure her into our plan. I hope she doesn't hate me for this.

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Sunday

(A/N: Sorry about the wait, guys. I really hope you like this chapter. Please give me a review. Thanks. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life I would never have to drive again :)

**Discovering Love**

** Chapter 8 Sunday**

** London**

_I can't believe she talked me into this_ I think as I apply light blue eye shadow on my eyelids. _Going on this blind date is the last thing I need right now_.

It took Bailey a long time to talk me into this. After Zack left my cabin the other night I had promised myself to swear off guys forever. Plus, spending the past three days sobbing my eyes out has made me even less interested in going back to the dating world. And to be truthful, I don't think I'll ever love anyone else. As I add mascara I once again think about my conversation with Bailey yesterday.

I will never leave this room again_ I vowed to myself. I rolled over on my bed so that my back was to the door for the millionth time. It was early Saturday morning. I had just went through another sleepless night. I was so exhausted._

_ I closed my eyes and desperately tried to clear my mind. It took me two days until I was able to completely stop crying. Yet, I've made sure to stay in my cabin. I knew that if I accidentally ran into Zack I wouldn't be able to stop crying again. As much as I hated to admit it, even though he really hurt me, I still missed him. _

_ The door to the cabin opened. I didn't bother to turn around. It was just Bailey, after all. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep so that she'd leave me alone Now I knew how she felt when she and Cody broke up. _

_ To my dismay Bailey plopped on my bed energetically. She shook my shoulder. "London wake up! I've got a great plan on how to get you out of this funk!"_

_ "Leave me alone," I mumbled, pulling my blankets over my head. I invited the darkness that the blankets created. _

_ Immediately Bailey pulled the covers off me. "It's been two days! You can't stay in here forever."_

_ I knew she was right, but I didn't want to admit it. "Watch me."_

_ "Oh come on, London," Bailey whined. "Just hear me out, then I'll leave you alone."_

_ I sighed and rolled over to face my roommate. Bailey's brown eyes were bright and excited. It's the first time I've seen her this excited since she and Cody broke up. "Fine."_

_ She bounced on the bed in excitement. "Okay! Well since we're leaving Portugal late tomorrow night it would be a shame if you never dined at the restaurant I was talking about. So I set you up for a blind date."_

_ I bolted up in bed. "You WHAT?!"_

_ "Don't worry, he's a really great guy. And he'll treat you much better than Zack did."_

_ "I've told you before: I refuse to date again. There is nothing you can do to change my mind."_

_ Bailey sighed. "Okay, here's the truth: I'm trying to work things out with Cody. We're meeting at the restaurant to talk. It would mean a lot to me if you came just in case, you know, for emotional support. And I set up the blind date so you would have somebody to talk to." Bailey started to look desperate. "Please, London? I _really_ want things to work out with Cody."_

_ For some reason I felt suspicions. "It's not with Zack, is it?"_

_ Bailey looked at me in disgust. "Of course not! I'd never set you up with that self absorbed jerk. Especially after all he did to you. Give this date a chance. Who knows? You might hit it off with this guy."_

_ I swallowed the lump in my throat. Going on a blind date was the last thing I wanted to do. But Bailey was my best friend. I"d do anything for her. "Fine. I'll make an appearance."_

_ Bailey squealed, hugging me tightly. "Oh thank you!"_

_ I let her hug me. I hoped that I wasn't going to regret this._

I look at myself in the mirror as the memory fades from my mind. For the blind date I'm wearing a knee-length light blue dress made of silk. The top of the dress has a strip of dark blue beads and another strip just under my bust. I figure blue is a perfect color to wear because it matches my mood. To complete the outfit I have on a pair of sparkling light blue high heels and light blue earrings. My dark hair curled down my back. I hate to sound vain, but I look good.

I grab my purse and leave my cabin As I head towards the debarking station on the boat I get a gnawing sensation in my stomach. I have this horrible feeling. I force the feeling back with all my might. I have to act normal to keep my reputation intact. My reputation is all I have anymore.

I place my ship key in the slot to let the computer know that I'm leaving the ship. Then I descend down the ramp off the boat. I stop dead in my tracks once my high heels hit the wooden deck. At least a dozen people are a few feet in front of me with huge black cameras. Portuguese paparazzi. Just great. What could possibly go wrong next?

**Zack**

I drum my fingers nervously on the white tablecloth. My chest hurts as my heart pounds so hard. This "blind date" could be the best date I've ever been on, or it could go horribly wrong. If the latter occurs, I have a note in my pocket that I'm going to slip under her door; a note containing my feelings. It's my last try to win her back.

I take in my surroundings. I've never been in a restaurant quite like this before. Cervejaria de Trindade looks run down on the outside, but elegant on the inside. The walls are covered with golden Portuguese symbols surrounded by a purple border. The ceiling is scarlet red. I've never been a detailed kind of guy, but I like the sleek wooden floor. Cody and Bailey were right: this was quite a place. I can't wait to try the food.

I glance at Cody and Bailey who are sitting on the other side of the room. The place is small enough that there is no doubt that London will see Cody and Bailey. I hope she doesn't freak out. As I stare at my twin and his ex, I notice that they are in deep conversation. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were on a date too. I can't wait to see London. It's been hell without her.

A loud angry voice rings out, causing all the people in the restaurant to stare. "You lied to me!"

London is standing in front of Cody and Bailey's table. Despite the furious look on her face, she looks absolutely beautiful in her light blue dress. She isn't glaring at me, however, but at Cody and Bailey. I hurriedly stand up and approach her nervously, extending my hand. "London, please sit down. I need to talk to you."

She whirls around, glaring at me just as angrily. It's obvious she has forgotten, or doesn't care that the paparazzi are surrounding us, taking pictures rapidly. "I want nothing to do with you, Zack Martin! You are nothing but a heartless liar!"

Her words are a well deserved slap to the face. I've never lied to her, but because of my past history with girls, I deserve to be called heartless. London turns and storms past the paparazzi and out of the restaurant. My heart pounding, I bolt after her. I'm not letting her slip out of my grasp. We _have_ to talk.

I follow her out of the restaurant. "London, please!" I beg. Lights continue to flash in my face as cameras follow us. I don't care. "Just listen to me!"

London turns to face me, walking backwards. Tears are already streaming down her face. "I don't want to hear words that are going to be repeated to Maya in a few hours. I just want to be left alone! Why can't you see that?!"

My attention is no longer on London, but the fact that she's wandered in the middle of the street. And the large blue car speeding in her direction. "LONDON! LOOK OUT!"

With a burst of speed I rush over and with great force, push London out of the way.

SMACK!

The car hits me so hard my head hits the pavement with a loud smack. The heavy weight of the wheels rolling over me crush my bones. The pain is so agonizing that everything has become blurry. I am vaguely aware of loud shouting in a language that I don't understand. I gasp for breath as the pain continues to increase. Faintly I wonder if London is all right. I hope so with all my being.

Suddenly a blurry Cody enters my vision. "Hang on, Zack," he says hysterically. I feel him squeeze my hand. I feel comforted knowing that he's here. "You're going to be all right!"

Then everything starts to go black as I lose consciousness.

**Bailey**

At 4 o'clock sharp I arrive at Cervejaria de Trindade to meet Zack and Cody. The date isn't until 5, but Cody and I decided to arrive early to offer Zack some reassurance. I still have this nagging feeling that Zack is just playing with London. I hope that I'm wrong.

I spot Zack and Cody at the table in the middle of the restaurant. As I approach them I can tell that both boys look extremely nervous. I also notice that both are dressed up. Zack is wearing a dark green dress shirt and khaki pants. For the first time, Zack and Cody are almost dressed identical. Cody's wearing the same outfit, except his dress shirt is dark blue. "Are you ready for this?" I ask Zack.

"I think so," he replies nervously. " I just hope that I don't mess up."

"You won't mess up. As long as you don't mention Maya at all." I give him a stern look. "If you're still playing around, I swear I'll kill you."

Zack shakes his head vigorously. "I'm not, I promise."

Cody rises form his chair. "Come on, Bailey. Let's get to our table before London gets here." He squeezes his twin's shoulder. "Good luck, man. We'll be here if you need us."

We arrive at our table, diagonal from Zack and London's. I am surprised to see that unlike the other tables in the restaurant, this one has two lit candles and a single rose in middle. The rose matches the color of my pink dress. Is this actually turning into a date? To be honest, I hope so.

Cody pulls out my chair for me, just like he used to when we were dating. "It's good to know that you're still chivalrous," I comment.

He smiles at me. "Some things never change."

"How do you think it's going to go?" I ask as Cody takes his seat across from me.

"Hopefully better than our date in Paris."

"Hey!" I say angrily, feeling slightly offended. I'm not as angry as I was when it happened, but the fact that he brought it up has ruined the atmosphere. "The date was only a disaster because you just had to practice with London!"

"And you had to practice smooching with Jean Luc!"

"I _never _kissed him!"

"You didn't?" Cody asks in surprise.

"No. He just comforted me, that's all." For the first time, I put myself in Cody's perspective. "But the way you saw us together, I understand how you made the assumption."

It seems that Cody is coming to the same conclusion as I did. "And I can see how the practice date with London gave you the impression that we were together. The truth is, I only practiced with her because I wanted everything to be perfect, and I was doubting myself. I'm sorry, Bailey."

"I'm sorry, too. Maybe now that we understand each other, we can put this whole Paris situation behind us."

He smiles at me. "I'd like that."

I feel as though a ton of bricks have been lifted off my chest. I feel so much better now that Cody and I are making amends. Maybe we can start over as friends, though truthfully, I want us to be more.

Cody's warm hand gently lands on mine. "You know, you look really beautiful tonight, Bailey."

Before I can respond a loud voice rings out in the restaurant. "You lied to me!"

We turn to see London glaring at us furiously. My heart drops to my stomach. This isn't good. Before Cody or I could respond, Zack rushed over to our table. "London, please sit down. I need to talk to you."

London whirls around to face Zack. Her body is starting to shake. I have never seen her so angry. "I want nothing to do with you, Zack Martin! You are nothing but a heartless liar!"

She turns on her heel and bolts out of the restaurant. Zack follows suit. "London, please!"

Cody and I exchange horrified glances. He was right, London did run. I completely underestimated her. Abandoning our table as well, Cody and I begin to follow our friends.

THUMP!

I nearly jump out of my skin by the loud sound of screeching tires and a loud thump. Cody and I exit the restaurant to find the source of the commotion. I notice Cody has an excruciating look on his face. I gasp in horror.

Zack is lying crumpled in the middle of the street, which is getting soaked in dark red blood. A blue car is stopped a few feet away from him. London is lying at the edge of the road, recovering from what looks like a fall.

"Oh my God!" I gasp.

Cody immediately rushes to his brother's side. "It's all my fault!" London starts sobbing hysterically, getting to her feet. I notice that her knees are all skinned up and bleeding. "It's all my fault!" I'm so frozen in shock that I don't know what to do.

I snap back into reality when I hear loud sirens coming our direction. The ambulance is here. "Get London out of here," Cody says to me, cradling Zack's limp form.

I hurry over to my best friend. London is shaking so hard that she's almost hyperventilating. Over and over again she keeps screaming "It's all my fault!"

I put an arm around her shoulders. "He'll be all right,'" I say, trying to convince her and myself. " Let's go inform Mr. Moseby of the accident."

"If he's not, I'll n-never forgive myself," London sobs.

_I won't forgive myself either_ I think. After all, this was all my fault.

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Hospital

(A\N: My sincerest apology for making all of you guys wait for this chapter. I wasn't expecting it to take this long. Anyway, I hope you guys really like it. Please review. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life I would be able to afford season baseball tickets to my favorite team :D

**Discovering Love**

** Chapter 9 Hospital**

** Cody**

I pace back and forth in the bright white waiting room. It feels like I've been here forever, but it's only been a couple of hours. I'm so worried that I barely notice that this Portuguese hospital remarkably looks like the one we have in Boston. The waiting room is quiet. Surprisingly the hospital managed to keep the paparazzi from entering.

My body shakes still from what just happened. Because of our twin connection I know that Zack is still alive, but for how long? My throat tightens at the very thought. I will totally lose it if he doesn't survive. I know I won't be the only one.

My eyes squeeze shut tight. This turns out to be a mistake, because all I can see is my twin crumpled on the pavement and the dark red blood; his paper white face. I also can feel his excruciating pain vibrating through every part of my body. I choke on a sob.

"CODY!"

I turn to see Bailey running up to me, followed by Mr. Moseby. To my surprise she flings her arms around me. I hug her tightly. Her touch is easing the stress. I've never been more grateful for her support.

"Any news about Zack yet?" Mr. Moseby asks in concern. I had no idea that he actually cares. I'm glad he does.

I swallow hard and shake my head. "How's London?"

"She's asleep for the night. I finally got her to calm down. I have never seen her so hysterical."

Bailey and I look at each other guiltily. Her arms are still around me. "It's my fault, Mr. Moseby," Bailey says softly.

"Our fault," I correct her.

Mr. Moseby raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Avoiding his piercing gaze Bailey and I tell Mr. Moseby everything: my plan, her plan, and the events leading up to the accident.

"I see," Mr. Moseby says once we finish. "You two had the right intentions, but I think you should retire from matchmaking. Let Zack and London work things out on their own."

"You're right, Mr. Moseby," Bailey says quietly. I nod in agreement. It has become clear to the both of us that our matchmaking does nothing but backfire. "From now on we'll continue working on our relationship instead."

Mr. Moseby regards us for a second. Then he changes the subject. "Have you contacted your mother yet, Cody?"

My mouth drops open slightly. I completely forgot to call my mother about Zack's accident. She's going to kill me. Mr. Moseby obviously gets the message. "Don't worry about it. I'll call her. Inform me at once when the doctor has some news." Then he walks out of the waiting room.

Another spasm of agony hits my insides. It feels as though my leg has been popped back into place. My knees give way and I sink to the ground. I grit my teeth. I know what Zack's feeling right now is ten times worse. Bailey joins me on the floor. She hugs me even tighter.

"What is it?" Bailey asks in alarm. "Are you okay?"

"Zack's suffering," I utter hoarsely. "I can feel it." A single tear falls from my eyes as I voice the thing that's bothering me the most. "He's my twin. I d-don't think I can go on without him, Bailey."

She rubs my back soothingly. I slowly start to calm down. "He'll be all right," she tries to say in a reassuring voice. I can tell she's trying her best to sound optimistic. "You know how strong your brother is. He'll pull through."

"A-and if he doesn't?"

"I'll be there to help you get through it. I'll always be there for you, Cody. I promise." Bailey replies passionately.

I lift my head, my eyes locking with her brown ones. Her cheeks are stained with tears too. She's just as upset about everything as I am. I feel my heart swell with love for Bailey. Apparently she's still the sweet, caring girl that I once dated.

"Bailey," I whisper. I move my head closer to hers. My heart pounds loud in my ears.

"Mr. Cody Martin?"

Bailey and I pull away from each other and get to our feet. Standing in front of us is a young doctor, holding a clipboard. He has tanned skin and deep brown eyes. His expression is serious. He holds out his hand. "My name is Dr. Clemente Ferraz. I have news about your brother," he says in clipped English.

"How is he?" I ask in perfect Portuguese, shaking his hand. Since Bailey and I are both fluent we both will have a clear understanding about Zack's condition.

The doctor looks at me, impressed, then continues in his native tongue. "Zack suffered quite a bit from the impact with the car. He has five broken ribs, a broken leg, and a concussion. He is very lucky to have survived at all." He pauses for a moment to let Bailey and I take in this information. I hold my breath and wait for more. "He's still knocked out, but he should wake up in a day or so."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. My brother is going to be okay. I shake his hand again. "Thank you so much!" I glance at Bailey briefly. Her smile is just as big as mine. "C-can we see him?"

"Of course. I'll take you to his room."

As we follow the doctor to the hospital room, one joyful thought keeps repeating over and over in my head.

_ Zack's going to be all right!_

**London**

I wake up the next morning feeling overwhelmed and sore. It doesn't take me long to remember the horrible events that occurred last night. That's the obvious reason why I had the worst time sleeping.

_Oh God! Zack!_

I sit up fast as I remember his crumpled body inches from the blue car; how still he was. He could be dead for all I know. I had to find out how he was doing. I had to see him. After all, he did save my life.

"How are you feeling, London?" Bailey's voice rings from the bathroom.

I ignore her question. "H-how's Zack? Is he okay? Is he alive?"

Bailey emerges from the bathroom. Even though she has a grin on her face, I can tell by the dark circles under her eyes that she didn't sleep well either. "Well, he's still unconscious, but the doctor said that he will be all right. Zack should wake up any time."

I breathe a huge sigh of relief. Zack's going to be all right. I get out of bed and rummage hurriedly through my closet. For the first time in my life I don't pick out my outfit carefully. I just need to get to the hospital. I have to see Zack. _Now._

_ "_If you wait for me we can go to the hospital together."

I continue to ignore Bailey. I haven't forgotten the fact that she lied to me. After slipping on a pair of sweat pants, a sweat shirt, and throwing my hair in a ponytail I head for the door. Bailey emerges from the bathroom.

"I completely understand that you are mad at me and don't want to talk to me right now. In fact, I don't blame you. I just thought I'd warn you that outside the ship is about a dozen paparazzi and reporters waiting for you."

Ice runs through my veins. I had completely forgotten the paparazzi. They must be having a field day with my hysterical reaction in the restaurant and Zack saving my life. No doubt they won't leave me alone until they grill me to death about every detail. As much as I'd rather do anything else, I know I have to face them. I have to bring my reputation back to where it used to be.

"How did they find out I was here?" I mutter under my breath.

"Because you're London Tipton. These people follow your every move. Also, I um, _accidentally_ let it slip to them that you were here," Bailey said very quietly. Her voice is full of guilt.

I whirl around angrily. "You _what_?!"

_ "_I'm really sorry, London. I was just trying to help resolve everything by getting you and Zack to make up. I know this entire thing is my fault. You have no idea how sorry I really am. Please forgive me."

Bailey is one of the only people who has seen past my ice princess exterior. So I feel no shame in showing how I'm really feeling. I glare at her furiously. "No." Then I rummage once again in my wardrobe. I have to look and act like the rich princess that I've been playing myself out to be for so long.

**ZLZ**

In what feels like a matter of seconds I'm descending the ship, this time wearing a simple, but very expensive peach dress. My make up is perfect and I don't have a single hair out of place. I have a superior expression on my face. Only those who truly know me know how I'm feeling deep inside.

Once I walk off the ship and onto the dock I am surrounded by a dozen people, like Bailey predicted. Stars wink in my eyes as cameras flash. At least five microphones are pushed into my face. Questions bombard from every direction-some in Portuguese, some in broken English, and some English in American and British accents. Obviously I'm only able to understand the questions in English.

"Miss Tipton! Who was that young man you were with in the restaurant? What's his name? How do you know him? Are you in a relationship with him? Did he cheat on you with this Maya girl?"

"Miss Tipton! Why did he save you? Is all of this just a publicity stunt? Are you on your way to see him at the hospital?"

I strike a few poses and smile brightly to the crowd. Then when most of them have quieted down I speak, my voice rich and snobbish. "Zack Martin is someone that I've known since I lived at the Tipton Hotel in Boston. He saved my life, because, after all, I am _London Tipton_. Who wouldn't save someone as beautiful as I am?" I emphasize on my name so they get the point. "Zack and I are only ship mates. Our romantic relationship is only in his mind. Maya is the girl he really loves. Besides he's is totally out of my league. And yes I'm visiting him in the hospital, because my father told me to." A lot of my words are a total lie, but I didn't care. If the paparazzi thought that Zack meant nothing to me, then maybe they might leave him alone.

Having said all I needed to say, I push past the crowd. More questions are being thrown at me, but I ignore them. My heart pounds in my chest because of all the lies I just told. Zack is the most important person in my life. I love him and want nothing more than to be by his side when he wakes up. I hope he can forgive me if he ever hears what I really said. I start to walk as fast as my three inch high heels will let me. The sooner I get to the hospital the better.

**LZL**

My heels click furiously against the tile floor as I make my way down the white hall of the hospital. Thankfully the paparazzi weren't allowed to follow me, since it would be "too disruptive to the other patients." I wouldn't be able to show my true feelings to Zack with them around. I stop in front of room 216, my hand on the handle.

I feel sick to stomach. As much as I don't want to admit it to anybody, I'm not prepared for what I was going to see. I take a deep breath, open the door, and step inside.

Cody and Carey are in the room, and by the looks of it, have been there all night. Cody is sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed, holding Zack's limp hand. Carey is pacing the room, her face is puffy and red. Her long brown hair is unruly. It looks like she's been crying. Does that mean there's been a change in Zack's condition? Once she notices that I'm here, she hurries over and gives me a tight hug. I feel a little better almost instantly.

"Are you okay, London?" she asks almost hysterically.

"I'm fine," I try to say in my normal tone. I fail miserably. I sigh. "I'm so sorry, Carey. This is all my fault."

"I'm not blaming you, dear. It was just an accident."

I smile weakly, relieved that she isn't angry with me. Then I turn my attention to the figure in the hospital bed. I let out a small gasp. Zack is lying motionless in the hospital bed. His right ankle is in a sling suspended in the air. His face is purple, bruised, and covered with medical tape. His eyes are shut tight. It's quite obvious that he took quite a beating from the car.

I blink the tears back. I turn to Carey and Cody. "I will pay all the hospital bills," I say passionately. "Don't worry about a thing."

Carey patted my shoulder. "It's all right, dear. Your father came by earlier and told me he's taken care of everything."

I look at her in brief surprise. Daddy didn't mention that when he visited me briefly last night before I went to sleep. In any case I'm glad he's going to take care of them. For once I'm grateful to have him as my dad. Now that I feel better about that I want to spend some time alone with Zack. I want to touch him, let him know that I'm here for him. Most importantly, I want to tell him that despite everything, I still love him.

Cody obviously got the message that I wanted to be alone with Zack, even though I didn't say anything. He squeezes his twin's IVed hand gently then lets go. He turns to his mother. "Mom, let's go to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Then we'll be more alert when he wakes up."

Carey hesitates for a a second. It's obvious that she doesn't want to leave her unconscious son. "I'll watch over him," I tell her. "I promise."

She smiles. "All right."

Once I'm alone in the room I move closer to the boy I love. My heart rams against my ribcage as I take in all his cuts and bruises and how paper white his face is. If the heart monitor beside him wasn't beeping I would've thought he was dead. I swallow the lump in my throat and stroke his cheek lightly.

"I'm so sorry, Zack," I whisper. "This whole mess is my entire fault. It's my fault that you're lying here, suffering. It should be me instead." I choke on a sob. "I d-don't think I'll ever forgive myself if you don't wake up. Please wake up soon so I can thank you properly for saving me."

A lone tear falls down my face. "Despite everything that has happened between us the past few weeks, I still love you, Zack Martin. I still love you even after all the tears you've caused me to shed. I don't know if your feelings for me are true. All I know is that I want to be along side you forever, even if it's just being friends again. I just want everything to go back the way they used to be."

Very carefully I lean down and place a gentle kiss on his mouth. I smile as I notice that his are warm. That's definitely a good sign. I pull away when I hear the door open. I feel disappointed. Carey and Cody's trip to the cafeteria wasn't as long as I hoped it would be. After pulling myself together I sit in the vacant chair and wait almost impatiently for Zack to look at me again with his amazing blue eyes.

.


End file.
